


Love Affair

by Agamemnon_Gibbons



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamemnon_Gibbons/pseuds/Agamemnon_Gibbons
Summary: A love affair between Arizona and Amelia.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while I was going through my old writings.

After a gruelling 20 hours long battle, Arizona successfully performed the most urgent liver transplant in front of a full gallery of observing doctors. As she exited the operating room, she was greeted by Alex asking for a night of celebration at Joe's bar.

"You go ahead and celebrate, you deserved it," Arizona replies with a tired expression.

Alex with a concerned expression pushed on, "Robbins, you are the reason that this kid even survived, so please, come and celebrate with us, April and Owen are coming as well. I'll even pay for the drinks."

Pulling Alex into an embrace, she couldn't help but feel grateful for the friendship that she has built with him over the years. "Karev, I love you but I'm exhausted and my leg hurts and desperately need some sleep. Besides, I'll probably just sulk the entire time and ruin it for everyone. You go ahead and have fun, I'll just stay here and finish up the report."

"You work too much Robbins." Alex exclaimed, "at least let me stay behind and help you with the paperwork."

"Alex, I'm fine, go ahead and have fun tonight. I'll even give you Julius' omphalocele case to lessen my workload." With a bit of persuasion, Arizona finally managed to convince Alex to leave her alone.

Packing up, she quickly drove to her destination. Arizona never figured out what drove them into starting this. These meetings they keep on having killed her more and more everyday on the inside, especially when they have to put on the best friend façade for the hospital the next day. Love was the word that they never used when the affair began between them because then they would have to admit that sex between them is more than just sex, and the thing emotions they're currently feeling is just too much.

Gripping her palms on the rusty door knob, Arizona slowly pushed the door open and there stood Amelia with a tender expression, babbling, attempting to keep up the meaningless conversation that they both knew would be forgotten immediately afterwards. As the small talk went on, it only drove Arizona deeper into guilt and regret. Every time, she would try and rationalise what they're doing by making small excuses such as "It'll be a one-time thing" although she fully knew that it's not proven by the frequency of these incidents.

Suddenly, Arizona felt a soft palm falling onto her shoulder blades asking her if she was alright. The way Amelia caressed her shoulder made her feel an unexplainable sense of warmth. But she knew that this was only one of her ways of entrapping her in the land of adultery.

Arizona loves her wife; she really does love her. She's tall and beautiful and has a smile take could brighten a person's day. But the moment Amelia placed her lips onto her neck, everything was immediately forgotten.

Pushed back against the bed, everything in this motel was unpleasant ranging from the granny curtains with cigarette holes in it to the yellow stains present on every surface of the room, yet to Arizona, this was heaven, a moment of ignorance bliss. Amelia sucking greedily onto Arizona's neck elicited another satisfying moan from the woman beneath her. Irritated by the throbbing forming between her thighs, Arizona ripped her pants off and grinded roughly onto Amelia's thighs wishing it would end soon.

Wasting no time, Amelia inserted her fingers gently into Arizona's opening like it was the key to a lock that had been left unopen for a century. Arizona wanting more friction to forget about her growing emotions for her mistress thrusted herself harder and harder onto Amelia only to be stopped. Instead of her usual animalistic desire, Amelia took a gentler and more loving approach, with each movement emphasising on being slow and careful, almost as if they were making love. Annoyed by the change in pace. "Amy, please… go faster."

Ignoring her request, Amelia continued to thrust gently maintaining her maddening slow pace. Somehow an orgasm was sneaking up on Arizona causing a groan to escape out from her throat to release the tension building up slowly inside of her. With a burst of ecstasy, the usual sound of wet flesh clashing against each other entered her ears as they both reached their climaxes together. Arizona couldn't help but feel sick and disappointed in herself, that she felt pleasured through a loving act from another that's not her wife, the woman she made vows of loyalty to, and in that instance, Arizona knew that the last thread of excuse had finally been cut off.

Amelia noticing the guilt in Arizona's expression started tearing up, "Arizona, stay with me tonight, please. I love you."

As the words echoed in Arizona's ear, she crumbled down onto the cold carpeted floor as tears fell unceremoniously out of her eyes. Staring down at the shinning ring around her ring finger, Arizona brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry Amy, we should stop, I'm married." With her last words, she quickly slipped on her scrubs and abruptly left the motel without looking back.

Rushing home, Arizona fell into her loving wife's embrace and in tears of guilt, she could only mutter out, "Callie, I'm sorry , I'm so sorry."


End file.
